The Monster
by mitsuki1313
Summary: SasuFemNaru Naru Uzumaki is forced to partake in a monster hunt with her classmates. From what she has learned there is supposed to be a creature lurking throughout Konoha forest. What happens when she meets the monster and it wants her as its mate?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/supernatural fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naru Uzumaki is forced to partake in a monster hunt with her classmates. From what she has learned there is supposed to be a creature lurking throughout Konoha forest. What happens when she meets the monster and it wants her as its mate?

Warnings: monsters, gore, smut, sakura/ino/Karin bashing, smart yet naïve Naru, stupid teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_"whispering"_

AN- Sasuke is a blankity-blank-blank monster XD

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

October 4th, 2011. School, Lunch Time, 11:45 a.m.

"So you in?"

Naru Uzumaki snapped out of her day dreaming and noticed that everyone at her table was staring at her. She sighed and took a bite of her half eaten ham sandwich.

"In what? She asked in a uncaring tone.

Sakura Haruno snorted and rolled her eyes while Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Sai gave her a your-so-stupid and Hinata offered Naru her Grape juice, which the blonde happily accepted.

"If you were listen you moron, you would know we're all meeting up tonight." Sakura sneered. "And you must have heard the rumors that have been going on about Konoha Forest."

Naru shook her head. "I choose not to listen to gossip or rumors that's worth shit."

"Yeah yeah save your preaching for someone who cares." Ino said cutting Naru off.

"Rumor has it that in Konoha Forest is a monster. So we're all going monster hunting." Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

Naru scoffed. She could admit that she was a fan of monsterology and hoped that monsters and such were real but when it came to these guys at her table whatever came out of their mouths was pure crap.

"A monster. Really? You guys can't be serious." She questioned.

"Its totally true! No one has seen it BUT there are weird animal tracks along the forest floor and big ass claw marks on trees and a whole bunch of animal corpses. I mean…how fucking awesome would it be to actually see the damn thing!"

Naru gave Kiba a nasty look for the unnecessary cursing. "It could just be a bear or something. Should the police be concerned about this?"

Kiba shook his head, which made him look like a shaggy dog. It suited him. It really did.

"No No No! the tracks were way too big to be a bear's! And some weren't even bear tracks! There were huge snake trails and hoof marks and other tracks that can't be identified. AND I saw the police sending a goat into the forest." Kiba exclaimed.

Naru sighed and looked over to her only real friend. "Hinata, what do you think we should do?"

Hinata was taken aback by the sudden question and blushed. "I-I think we should go Naru. It might be fun. A-And we could leave whenever we like?" Hinata said in her usual soft, quiet voice.

Naru nodded at her friend's decision. "Alright, I'm in."

"We shouldn't have agreed to this." Naru grumbled to Hinata. All of the teens stood on the outside of the forest ready to go.

Why did Naru agree to do this? If the monster was real they could get killed and if it wasn't then they all were just a bunch of jackasses. Naru suddenly flinched away when a bright blinding light was shot in her eyes.

"Tsk, Kiba stop flashing that light in my eyes, you twit!" Naru snapped and threateningly raised her hand up, in her hand was a cherry bomb.

"Why the fuck do you have cherry bombs?" Kiba asked backing away. Naru shrugged and shoved the tiny fire crackers into her pocket,

"Alright, everybody we're all going to be put into groups, so listen up! Team 1: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team 2: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. And Team 3: Sakura, Sai, and Naru."

Oh god, kill me now. Naru couldn't believe this. Hinata wasn't in her group and she was paired up with Sakura the wonder bitch and the pervert creep, Sai. All the teens groaned and argued about who they were teamed up with but there was no changing it.

Naru sighed. Something bad was going to come from this. She just knew it.

"This is so boring~" Sakura whined.

"Shut up Bonna Bell. You're the one who wanted to come here to prove the monster real or not." Naru hissed quietly.

"I thought this was gonna be fun! And the monster would be a werewolf like in Twilight!"

Naru stared at her wide eyed. Dear god what was society coming to?

They continued to trudge deeper in to the forest. No sign of any life, except for the owl hooting in the background and bugs chirping. "See, there is nothing here." Sai turn around to look at the girls, "Why don't we go to my home and hang out."

Naru shot him a disgusted glare

"Oh shut up you pervert! Kiba told me the monster is supposed to be near the middle of the forest, it's only a couple of steps away!"

They moved further in the forest. After a good five minutes of wandering, They finally reached a clearing in the forest. "Okay we're here!" We stopped at the edge of the clearing. "Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Give it good fifteen minutes and if it doesn't show we'll leave." Naru said while ducking in to the bushes. Sai and Sakura reluctantly followed her lead and wait…..and wait….and wait…..and wait.

"I still don't see anything and it's been 15 minutes. I'm going back home." Sakura gets ready to stand up and leave for home, until Naru pulled her back down.

"What are y- "

"Sssh, look!" Naru whispers pointing to the middle of the clearing.

They looked over to see a big monsterous wolf creature standing on all fours, in the middle of the forest. Naru could feel herself shaking a little as she gazed at the creature, never taking her eyes off of it.

_**FLASH **_

Naru whipped her head around to see Sakura with a pink camera in hand. The blonde slapped the camera out of her hand.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

"_Hey, we need proof that that thing is real!"_

They quickly turned their heads to the clearing of the forest to see red eyes looking directly at them. Sai and Sakura dashed into the forest and Naru followed after finally tearing her eyes away from the red ones. She continued to run, but she didn't see them anymore. "Those bastards left me behind to get eaten!" She thought.

The Blonde teen never turned back once to see if the monster followed her. Suddenly, something caught her leg and made her fall to the ground. Naru looked over to see what had her leg and it was paw….a huge paw with claws! Naru tried to get away from the paw, but the claws only gripped harder onto her leg.

"Ow!" She shouted. Growling crossed her hearing and Naru opened her eyes to once again see red staring deep into her soul.

Naru continued to stare into the trance of the red eyes. "It's almost as if time has stopped..."Naru thought to herself never tearing her eyes away. Naru's train of thought seized when the mysterious creature face started to move closer. Naru shut her eyes quickly to prepare for incoming pain from sharp jaws. Instead of pain, she hears the monster sniffing her, yet Naruto decided to keep still till she knew it was safe to run once again.

**SUCH A DELICIOUS SCENT…**

The monster wolf's sniffing stopped suddenly, before Naru could assume he was done, she felt a wet muscle lapping on the side of her face. "Is he tasting me!" Naru shouts inside her mind.

The licking did show any signs of stopping. Naru felt like she couldn't handle anymore. "I either try it now or I'll be eaten" Naru held in her breath as she thought of her last resort of being saved.

She slowly reached for her pocket and pulled out her cherry bombs. Then slammed the to the ground.

SNAP!

The wolf jumped away from the noise, more surprised than scared. Naru swiftly got up from under the beast and threw a few more cherry bombs at it.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Then ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to her home. The wolf watched her retreating form until she was out of sight. The wolf then formed itself into it's Lamia form and smirked.

"What a beautiful mate I have."

Naru slammed the door behind her as she entered her apartment. God, she was going to kill those two when she saw them at school tomorrow.

Beep beep!

Naru took her phone out of her pocket to see Hinata had sent her a text.

Sent From: Hina

Hey where are you? Did something happen? You didn't come back with Sakura and Sai

Reply to: Hina

I went home. Sorry I left

I'll talk to you at school 2moro

Naru flopped onto her bed and curled her body into a fetal position and drifted into sleep.

October 5th, 2011. School, Homeroom, 7:45 a.m.

Naru growled and glared at Sakura who was showing off her picture of the wolf and bragging about how brave and totally awesome she was. Ha! She was a coward! She ran away with her tail between her legs. Same with Sai.

Hinata patted her friend's shoulder, hoping she would calm down. Though she didn't blame her for being angry.

"Class we have a new student here today, please come in and introduce yourself."

As soon as the teacher said that, a sexy looking boy with ebony black hair, porcelain skin, and an arrogant look on his smirking face walked in.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, please take good care of me."

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING

Bonna bell- from adventure time what Marceline called princess bubblegum

Lamia- monster that's half human half snake

Cherry bombs- fire crackers

I can honestly say I do not like Kiba


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/supernatural fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naru Uzumaki is forced to partake in a monster hunt with her classmates. From what she has learned there is supposed to be a creature lurking throughout Konoha forest. What happens when she meets the monster and it wants her as its mate?

Warnings: monsters, gore, smut, sakura/ino/Karin bashing, smart yet naïve Naru, stupid teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

"whispering"

AN- Sasuke is a blankity-blank-blank monster XD

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

"Hi my name is Ino and –"

"Oh my god, are you single!"

"Can I be your girlfriend?

"Please date me!"

Naru felt like ripping her hair out. Ever since that new boy entered the class the girls acted like bitches in heat. Yeah, she could admit that that Sasuke guy was hot but he gave her a bad feeling. She snuck a peek at the young Uchiha only to find that he was staring at her with that seductive smirk on his face.

Naru jerked backward as she felt a wave of fear wash over her. For a moment Sasuke reminded her of the Beast from last night.

"Miss. Uzumaki? "

Naru turned around to see her teacher in front of her. The teacher handed her a piece of paper with a student's schedule on I"I need you to show around the school."

Schedule of Sasuke Uchiha

7:45-8:37-1st Period: Japanese Literature Teacher: Kakashi, Hayate

8:40-9:29-2nd Period: AP Japanese History Teacher: Pein

9:35-10:20-Break

10:25-11:12-3rd Period: AP Chemistry Teacher: Deidara/Sasori

11:15-11:45-4th Period: AP Chemistry Teacher: Deidara/Sasori

11:50-12:35-5th Period: Calculus BC Teacher: Orochimaru

12:40-1:29 Lunch

1:50-2:00- 6th Period-Advanced English Teacher: Jiraiya

2:05-2:43 7th Period: Study Hall

…What the fuck? Sasuke had the same exact schedule as her! Suddenly Naru felt someone wrap their arms around her slim waist.

"So Naru, we should have a nice start then….dobe. I think we are going to be real close…real close."

Naru stared at him wide eyed with a dark crimson blush all over her face. Wait. Dobe?

"Who do you think you are, calling me a dobe you you BASTARD!" She yelled but the reaction she got from him was unexpected. His smirk widened and he looked excited.

"Hn. Whatever how about you show me around the school?"

Naru huffed not really wanting to spend another moment with this jerk. But she didn't have a choice

Through out the day Naru showed Sasuke around the school. He was pretty decent. He didn't insult her or anything he just kept staring at her with a heated emotion she was too scared to identify. It was finally lunch time and the two teenagers were with in the library.

"Well its lunch now, you are allowed to eat lunch here but you have to clean up afterwards." Naru said in an uncaring tone. She was hungry and it was ramen lunch day.

"I see this library is also popular for little rendezvous as well." She turned to see Sasuke staring at something in the opposite direction so she walked over to him to see what he was looking at.

HOLY CRAP!

It was a boy and a girl practically having dry sex against a book case! Naru mentally slapped herself. The library was also the main place to get nitty gritty.

Suddenly she was pulled back against the nearest book case. "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

Sasuke simply smirked down at her. "If you wanted me to do naughty things to you here you could have just asked, Little Naru."

"Wha? I don't want you to-" Before she could finish Sasuke ripped her vest and blouse open to reveal her breasts.

With his left hand pinning her arms above her head, his right hand was free to roam her body to his pleasure. But first, those soft, pink, pouty lips must be dealt with. He claimed her lips with his as she froze from her attempts on trying to escape.

He sucked on her upper lip and licked it, trying to coax her to open her mouth. Being the stubborn person that she was, she kept her mouth shut and decided to act unresponsive. He had expected that so his right hand started trailing down from her neck to her chest slowly until it was directly in front of her left breast. With no warning at all, he roughly grabbed it while his forefinger pressed her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"Ah!"

Unable to contain her gasp, her mouth opened allowing him to slip his tongue in and explore the insides of her mouth. Trying to push his tongue out, a tongue war of dominance was ensued between both of them. Their tongues intertwined, saliva merging together in their mouths. Eventually, Sasuke won and continued exploring her mouth. As he came back up to catch his breath, he gave her a sexy smirk that intensified Naru's blush.

Trailing kisses down her neck, he stopped at the juncture where her shoulder and neck connected. Smirking darkly against her skin, Sasuke bit the area and sucked roughly while his right hand started going lower and lower.

"Ah…! S-Sasuke!"

Hearing her say his name like that made his cock twitch in his boxers. He continued nipping at her neck until there were numerous hickeys on her neck, satisfying his need to mark her as his. His right hand started to unclasp her bra while he straddled her, accidentally rubbing the bulge in his boxers against the front of her skirt.

"Ngh!"

He hissed through gritted teeth. God, she was so fucking wet. He could feel the juices seeping through her panties. His dick was begging to be free and the beast within him wanted to ravage her to his content. But he couldn't take her. Not yet.

Sasuke quickly took off his boxers and her panties and switched positions so that her wet, glistening womanhood was in front of his face Naru gulped once.

The smell of her wet pussy filled his senses and he groaned. His hands spread her apart as her fluids continued to flood, some getting on his fingers. He smirked and gave her slit a long, hard lick before kissing her clit. Then sucking it.

"Ahh! S-Stop! Nnfph!"

"Never."

Shocking waves of pleasure washed over Naru as she arched her back. This was bad. She needed to get out of here before Sasuke took over her body.

Sasuke slipped a finger inside of her and started thrusting it at a slow rate before quickly speeding up.

"Ahnn!" Her body jerked upwards as the pleasurable sensations hit her. He slipped another finger inside of her and thrust faster and harder. Her pussy was sucking his fingers in tightly and he wished that he could replace his fingers with another part of his body. His tongue swirled around her clit as he continued sucking it feverishly.

"Ahh–! AH! Hahh…" Her body was trembling and the knot in her stomach was coiling. Her hands fell down weakly besides her, unable to stop him anymore, the pleasure blinding her. She tried to hold herself back but when he started curling his fingers inside of her and stretching her, the pressure exploded in her stomach.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

She clenched tightly against his fingers as her fluids spilled onto his hands. Sasuke smirked with satisfaction, Lapping up her juices.

"Why…Why did you do that?" She asked in a shaky voice. He stopped licking his hand and smiled at her.

"You're too cute. I want you to be mine."

All shyness and fear turned to anger. Naru pushed him away and buttoned up her shirts.

"You pervert!" Naru screamed before running away. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"My mate is so fun to tease."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/supernatural fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naru Uzumaki is forced to partake in a monster hunt with her classmates. From what she has learned there is supposed to be a creature lurking throughout Konoha forest. What happens when she meets the monster and it wants her as its mate?

Warnings: monsters, gore, smut, sakura/ino/Karin bashing, smart yet naïve Naru, stupid teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

"whispering"

AN- Sasuke is a shape shifting monster XD

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

That night Naru wrapped her sheets and blankets around her body as if making them a second. She just couldn't get that perverted jerk out of her head. It was starting to scare her. That boy really did remind her too much of that wolf in the woods.

Uchiha Sasuke was bound to be the cause of her insanity. The young blonde reluctantly fell back to sleep, dreaming of blood red eyes, black fur, and ebony snakes.

Sasuke continued to walk casually through the woods that he called home. He had a satisfied smirk spread across his handsome face. Damn, his soon to be mate was fucking sexy. The look in those beautiful blue eyes made him want to do such cruel yet pleasurable things to her. Sasuke's smirk fell when he remembered two other suitors in his vixen's class.

Sasuke thought on it then remembered their names. Hyuuga Neji and Sai. The Uchiha growled remembering the smell of arousal coming from them. But it wasn't like they were a problem. They were little bugs unworthy of being squashed.

Sasuke noticed that he was finally at the lake that resided at the middle of the woods. He walked to the edge and stared down into the water. Suddenly a pale webbed hand shot out of the water and grabbed onto Sasuke's ankle then tried to pull him in. but being as strong as he was there was no fall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Suigetsu, that hasn't worked since we were younglings. Let go." Suigetsu popped his head out of the water with a large grin on his face. "Oh you're no fun anymore Sasuke."

"Stupid Kappa, I have fun just in more _pleasurable_ ways." Sasuke said taking off his back pack getting started on stripping his clothes.

Suigetsu scoffed. "Keep your sex jokes to yourself Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled then flinched as a loud scream came from the distance. Suigetsu groaned in pain then ducked his head beneath the water to drown it out. No pun intended.

Behind them was a tall woman with red hair and glasses. She was crying and looking very worried and paranoid. Sasuke grunted. "Karin stop that, you're making my ears bleed."

"Yeah. Put a sock in it!" Suigetsu yelled from beneath the water.

Karin's worried expression faded and turned smug, her tears dried up and she had a smirk on her face. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by morons.

"Sasuke, where have you been all day? It was so boring!" Karin whined. Sasuke stripped out of the rest of his clothing then transformed into his more familiar Lympia form.

Sasuke smirked as he stretched. Much better. His human form was uncomfortable.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked back at the banshee and sighed. "School."

"SCHOOL?"

"Dude, why the hell would you go to where all those disgusting humans are?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief.

Sasuke then smirked. "So I could go see my mate."

TBC

Sorry for the short chapter XP

IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO CAN TRANSLATE JAPANESE KANJI TO ENGLISH PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I HAVE TWO DOUJINSHIES I WOULD LIKE TRANSLATED!


End file.
